スプリンター
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Terkadang sebuah kesalahan tidak bersanding dengan teriakkan. Renggangnya suatu hubungan juga tidak selalu dimulai dengan pertengkaran. Berbagai hal yang telah terjadi bisa kita lewati. Namun untuk yang terakhir, aku seharusnya tahu kau sedang menungguku untuk permintaan maaf. Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menjadi dewasa jika itu tentang romansa.


Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari namamu, yang kutahu namamu bermakna tempat yang hangat yang terkena sinar matahari. Orang tuamu begitu hebat sampai bisa memberikan sebuah nama yang benar-benar tercermin dalam pribadimu. Tidak akan sedikit dari orang-orang yang menilaimu pemalu dan kikuk. Tapi menurutku tidak begitu. Kau memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, bukan membosankan. Hanya saja, terlalu sedikit orang yang bisa memaknakannya demikian.

Aku tahu dirimu. Melalui celah jendela persegi yang selalu terbuka sepanjang hari. Melalui lampu yang kerap kali menyala sampai menjelang pagi. Melalui beragam tanaman hias yang kau rawat dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga melalui eksistensimu yang terlalu sering berkeliaran di kediamanku yang sepi.

Aku yatim piatu yang menyedihkan. Kedua orang tuaku pergi dalam pengabdian mereka terhadap pekerjaannya. Untuk itulah Kau selalu datang dengan sebuah senyuman. Setiap kali aku membuka pintu kau tidak pernah lelah memasang wajah ramahmu. Mengantarkan makanan ringan sampai kau pernah membuat satu paket _sushi_ yang besar ketika musim panas dua setengah kebelakang.

Tunggu. Dari mana semuanya berawal?

Biarkan aku ceritakan.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akasuna Sasori & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **スプリンター**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika truk pengangkut barang berhenti dan para pekerja mengangkut barang-barang sederhana yang kami bawa, memang sedikit jumlahnya namun itu memerlukan waktu yang agak lama. Aku yang hanya mengenakan kaos berkerah berhadapan denganmu yang memarkirkan sepeda. Aku mengira bahwa truk yang kami bawa menghalangi jalan untukmu, namun ternyata kau beramah-tamah dengan itu. Masih dalam balutan seragam sailormu yang berwarna biru, kau membungkuk hormat hingga rambut panjangmu menjuntai menutupi wajah, kau berkata, "Selamat siang." Lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Apakah kalian baru pindah hari ini?"

Aku melengos ketika _Baa-chan_ tergopoh dan menghadapi gadis tidak punya kerjaan yang seenaknya mengajak bicara. Aku jahat dengan ketidakpekaan yang luar biasa.

Lalu kau mengganggu dan kehadiranmu terlampau sering di sekitarku. Kali pertama kau datang tidak aku pedulikan. Banyak makanan dan kudapan di meja makan tak pernah membuatku menyuarakan tanya pada _Baa-chan_ dari mana semua yang ada atau siapa yang memberikannya. Karena aku tahu siapa si pelaku, saat kaos oblong dan celana kain panjang yang aku kenakan menyambutmu di depan pintu. Wajah _stoic_ tidak menyulutkan niatmu walau aku tahu kau merasa terganggu. Sebuah keranjang berisi makanan cukup menegaskan, siapa sebenarnya yang kerap kali membuka jalan untuk makanan sampai di meja makan.

Aku mungkin akan tetap diam. Memikirkan segala hal untuk kerajinan tangan yang kerap kali aku kerjakan. Tanpa ada celah untuk seorang gadis yang kerap kali bersenandung ragu pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Kalau kau tidak berinisiatif untuk membuatku menjadi mahluk sosial. Mengajakku bergaul. Ketika kunjunganmu tidak pernah melebihi satu kali putaran sang waktu, kau mengubah rutinitasmu. Biasanya kau akan pamit tanpa membuka alas kakimu, namun belakangan kau berani mendudukan diri pada bantal duduk lepek yang dibeli _Kaa-san_ ketika mengawali karir sebagai ibu rumah tangganya.

Berbicara banyak hal yang tak masuk akal. _Baa-san_ mengerti kunjunganmu bukan sebatas untuk gosipan ibu-ibu ataupun mendapat wejangan darinya. Hingga ia selalu menghadapkanku denganmu. Ya, itu tujuanmu. Itu yang kau mau. Aku tahu namun berpura-pura tidak begitu.

Kita bertetangga dan kamar kita berhadapan. Aku bisa menemukanmu duduk di meja belajar jika aku memosisikan diri di depan jendela. Pernah aku coba, dan kau melambai padaku yang kala itu tidak merespon apa-apa.

Intensitas pertemuan kita yang begitu rapat sedikit banyak memengaruhiku untuk bisa membuka diri dan menerimamu. Kau baik dengan segala ucapanmu. Kau tidak pernah menyinggung posisiku, tidak pernah pula menasehatiku. Kau selalu berbicara selayaknya teman biasa. Namun kau bijak dengan ucapanmu, terselip jutaan makna yang selalu membuatku termenung setelahnya. Banyak kata yang telah kau utarakan. Banyak sikap yang telah kau tunjukkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang berusaha untuk kau ungkapkan. Bahwa aku tidaklah sendirian.

Aku berterimakasih. Setelah lama dan banyak usahamu, aku bisa menerima kehadiranmu dan responmu di luar prediksiku. Kita benar-benar menjadi sangat dekat setelah beberapa kali purnama menyapa langit Yokohama.

Seperti pada suatu hari. Kau mengetuk pintuku dengan alunan berirama. _Baa-chan_ yang membukanya dan aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya kau duduk di ruangan tamu, atau sudah berapa lama kau menunggu. Aku juga tidak berniat menghampirimu karena _Baa-chan_ tidak memberitahu bahwa aku memiliki tamu. Mungkin karena ia sudah menganggapmu sebagai kerabat. Berniat mengambil sekaleng minuman asam, kau malah menarikku ke swalayan.

"Ibuku tidak akan pulang."

Itu yang kau katakan ketika kita sudah menjauh dari halaman rumahku dengan jarak ratusan meter.

Aku menatap wajahmu sekilas sebelum menendang kerikil .

" _Oka-sama_ akan menginap di rumah _Anii-sama_."

Aku sudah tahu alasan itu.

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi."

Kau menghentikan langkahmu, "Te…tentu saja!"

Aku tahu kau tidak terima. Aku suka wajah marahmu yang terlihat manis.

"Aku berani _kok_ di rumah sendirian."

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku."

Jawabku tak acuh. Basa-basi. Penawaran tanpa harapan penerimaan.

"Aku berani."

Kau menatap wajahku tajam. Berusaha melemparkan pandangan garang. Tapi itu bukan keahlianmu, kau dianugerahi wajah malaikat, bukan pendosa.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku tinggal melompat dari jendela kamarku dan masuk ke kamar Sasori- _kun_."

"Aku tidak akan menguncinya."

Memangnya kapan terakhir kali hal itu aku lakukan? Selalu setia dengan celah kecil yang di tawarkan ketika jendelaku tidak ku tutup secara benar. Suaramu dan deru bising kegiatanmu selalu ingin ku dengar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Raut wajahmu telah berubah. Aku bahkan mampu menangkap refleksi diriku dengan balutan jaket coklat berbahan katun yang terpancar melalui retina matamu.

"Menginap saja."

Aku melarikan pandangan pada jalanan beraspal.

"Lain kali saja."

Kemudian kau bergelayut manja pada tangan kananku. Hal yang lumrah sebenarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika di dekatmu. Namun aku selalu merasa susah jika jauh darimu. Seperti ketika liburan musim panas kau gunakan untuk berlibur di rumah kakakmu di luar kota. Bukan dalam waktu yang lama, tapi itu cukup menyiksa. Aku terus memandang jendela kamarmu yang tertutup tirai berwarna _tosca_ pudar lengkap dengan lampunya yang padam. Berharap temukan eksistensimu walau aku paham betul itu hanyalah sebuah delusi.

Dan ketika kau kembali di keesokan hari, semua seperti terobati. Terlebih ketika kau berikan kudapan dan menyantapnya bersamaku di teras belakang. Rasanya semua terbayar walau kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Di bulan September ketika angin pertanda musim dingin menyapa daratan bumi Yokohama. Kau dengan syal berwarna merahmu menyapa penglihatanku dari kejauhan. Aku menunggumu dan kau telat datang, itu seperti bukan dirimu dan aku merasakan hal yang ambigu ketika itu.

Kau mengembangkan senyumanmu dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari posisiku. Pengobat kesal karena waktu terbuang dan aku menunggumu. Walau prinsip hidupku adalah 'Aku tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu' tapi itu tak berlaku untukmu.

Aku membalas senyumanmu. Belum tuntas membentuk sebuah simpul, bibirku kembali terkatup lurus dan pandanganku berubah datar. Manik coklat bertubrukan dengan kilau ungu yang berkedip malu. Aku membuang muka ketika sosok itu berdiri perisis di hadapanku.

"Ada yang ingin Shion- _chan_ katakan pada Sasori- _kun_."

"Kita pulang Hinata."

Aku akan meraih tanganmu dan kau menepisnya. Aku melihat kau terhenyak karena aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang terkejut dengan perilakumu.

"Sasori- _kun_ , Shion- _chan_ –"

Aku menatapmu tajam, dan itu adalah kesalahan pertamaku.

"Dengarkan dia sebentar."

Ucapanmu menyulut emosi yang terpendam. Aku memiliki tampang datar tapi emosiku tidak semudah itu untuk dikendalikan.

"Aku menyukai Sasori- _san_ ," Ia mulai dengan tiga kata yang memuakkan. "Aku harap Sasori- _san_ mau menerimaku."

Aku menatap manik perak yang memelas. Aku sudah membicarakan ini denganmu, Hinata. Bukan sekali, gadis pirang ini terlalu sering mengirimiku surat melalui tanganmu. Di malam-malam sebelumnya sudah aku katakan padamu. Tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku, tidak untuk seseorang bernama Shion yang sangat kau sayangi itu.

"Cobalah dulu, dia gadis yang menyenangkan."

Kau menyarankan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Di atas tatami kau mendudukan diri, aku selalu bersikap dingin dengan topik ini. Bahkan aku tidak berniat menyematkan baju hangat di tubuhmu saat angin malam mengusik dan aku tahu kau menggigil di balik kaos berkerah tinggi yang kau kenakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya Hinata, kau bahkan tahu aku tidak menyukainya."

Ada luka di binar matamu.

"Kita pulang Hinata."

Aku mencapai pergelangan tanganmu. Namun kau malah mendorongku dengan mata berair. Saat itulah kesalahan final yang aku lakukan.

"Kau mau apa Hinata?"

"Setidaknya berusahalah untuk mengenalnya Sasori- _kun_."

"Aku membencinya."

Kau menggeleng dan mulutmu mengatup. Kau marah dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku juga membencimu Hinata."

Lalu aku berlalu. Pergi sebagai pengecut yang telah membuat dua orang gadis menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah itu, banyak hal yang terjadi namun masih bisa diatasi. Ketika yang mengetuk pintu berganti. Bukan lagi gadis belia dengan senyum khasnya. Orang yang kau panggil ibu selalu hadir di depan pintu. Tiga empat kali aku selalu berusaha membukakan pintu, berharap itu dirimu. Namun setelahnya, aku menyerah dan ketika ketukan terdengar aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengganti posisi dari merebahkan diri.

Lalu pada suatu siang di hari bersalju. Aku temukan eksistensi mentari dan ketukan di pintu kamarku. Alih-alih menyapa orang di sana aku malah menatap pada jendela yang berembut. Menghalangi pandangan pada keadaan di seberang. Pertahanan yang tidak disengaja dan aku cukup mensyukurinya. Karena dengan itu, aku tidak temukan hal yang bisa membuatku marah tanpa aku mengerti alasannya apa.

"Hinata menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Matahari menyapa bumi. Begitu pula yang terjadi padamu yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku setelah kejadian itu. Kau dan mentari memang serasi untuk disandingkan.

Aku membanting pintu dan berjalan ke hadapanmu. Aku melihatmu dengan tundukkan kepala dengan badan berbalut baju tebal berwarna kelopak bunga sakura. Kau mengangkat kepala ketika aku mengambil posisi duduk persis di hadapanmu. Berseberangan dengan sebuah meja menyekat kita dalam keheningan. Aku mampu melihat sebuah bingkisan di atasnya, kau bawakan seperti tengah memulai lagi rutinitas yang sempat terhenti karena suatu alasan yang kita mengerti namun tak pernah kita pahami. Situasi yang memutar dunia kita seperti kembali menjadi dua orang asing lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

Dua kata pertama yang membuatku menatapmu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima Shion-chan."

Satu kalimat yang membuatku kembali menaruh perhatian padamu.

"Aku menyesal."

Dan dua kata yang menghempaskan egoku. Awal baru untuk kita kembali pada posisi semula. Aku mengatakan semua bisa teratasi untuk kejadian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kita cukup dewasa untuk memahami. Kesalahan sepele tidak seharusnya bisa meruntuhkan ikatan yang telah kita berdua sepakati. Namun aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi dewasa ketika topik yang kau ambil menjurus pada suatu romansa. Aku seperti buta dan aku tidak pernah bisa untuk merespon dengan kata.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada minggu pertama di musim semi. Ketika gumpalan putih di tanah berpindah pada langit. Aku tengah duduk di ranjang tidurmu ketika kau sibuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi kudapan ringan. Kau mengenakan sebuah kaos bertangan panjang. Terlalu panjang hingga menutupi punggung tanganmu dan kau terlihat kesulitan dengan apa yang kau bawakan. Tapi senyuman itu, seperti enggan pergi dari wajahmu.

Aku bahkan sampai lupa bahwa aku tengah memegang sebuah benda dengan banyak ukiran tangan. Berwarna coklat legam yang dipernis mengilat. Berbentuk tabung berukuran lima inci. Terlihat begitu ciamik untuk disandingkan di atas meja belajar dengan pena dan pensil sebagai isian.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanya yang kau berikan terdengar begitu antusias.

"Lumayan."

Kau tersenyum tidak ikhlas. "Memangnya seperti apa hal yang kau sebut bagus?"

Aku berpura-pura berpikir.

"Semua yang aku tunjukkan tidak pernah kau sebut bagus."

"Memang tidak."

Kau nampak tidak mau berdebat. Tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan topik ini. Kau malah membuka toples kaca dengan permen warna-warni yang ada di dalamnya. Menyodorkannya padaku dan aku balas dengan telapak tangan.

"Belakangan dia sering memberikan benda-benda ini."

Aku melempar benda itu dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurmu yang wangi. Menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. Aku melihatmu meraih sesuatu di atas meja di samping tempat tidurmu. Mengecek isinya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan kau sibuk dengan kegiatanmu.

"Dia baik."

Kau mengajukan tanya ketika aku tidak menanggapi perkataanmu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kau tahu dengan baik aku tidak sedang menyelami alam mimpi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kau menghembuskan nafas dan duduk di sampingku.

"Dia pintar dan sering mengajariku. Shion- _chan_ bilang dia menyukaiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau juga menyukainya kalian berkencan saja. Dan jangan menarikku ke dalam topik ini."

Kau terhenyak, sejurus kemudian kau meralat ucapan dan meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamananku dengan apa yang selalu kau ceritakan di hampir setiap minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terkadang sebuah kesalahan tidak pernah bersanding dengan teriakkan. Renggangnya suatu hubungan juga tidak selalu dimulai dengan pertengkaran. Berbagai hal yang telah terjadi bisa kita lewati. Namun untuk yang terakhir, aku seharusnya tahu kau sedang menungguku untuk permintaan maaf. Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menjadi dewasa jika itu tentang romansa.

Terkadang sebuah kesalahan tidak pernah bersanding dengan teriakkan. Renggangnya suatu hubungan juga tidak selalu dimulai dengan pertengkaran. Berbulan kemudian aku sadar. Pada hari itu tidak seharusnya aku melontarkan perkataan yang demikian.

Semula aku merasa, semua bermuara pada kesibukkan kita. Kau dengan ambisimu untuk melanjutkan studi di perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Neji dan aku dengan kerja kerasku untuk dapat lulus bersekolah di perguruan seni.

Saat sebuah peristiwa sama terulang di waktu berbeda. Ketika ibumu lebih sering memadu suara dengan _Baa-chan_ di teras belakang. Ketika kita tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dalam setiap kedekatan yang tanpa disengaja. Sudah ku katakan aku terlalu buta untuk sekedar meraba dalam sebuah hubungan romansa. Di saat yang sama, kau sedang menungguku untuk melontarkan permintaan maaf.

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Berkali aku temukanmu bercekikik geli ataupun bersenandung biru dengan lagu melankolis bertema cinta. Juga eksistensi benda canggih yang sering kau dekatkan pada telinga. Waktu meninggalkanku dalam kebodohan karena tidak bisa memahamimu.

Namun ketika sebuah interaksi kaku terpadu di hadapanku, itu seperti tamparan keras untukku. Kau terasa asing dengan sekeranjang buah hasil panen dari pamanmu yang bermukin di kaki gunung. Ketika itu kebetulan aku yang membukakan pintu, kau membungkuk dengan senyuman. Lalu pergi lagi tanpa satu putaran jarum panjang. Bahkan tanpa membuka alas kaki kau berlalu dan menutup pagar.

Kau terasa jauh dan aku tidak bisa meraihmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah pagi di musim gugur ketika aku menemukan eksistensimu di sebuah pertigaan yang biasa kita gunakan untuk saling menunggu.

Kau terhenyak dengan kehadiranku. Terpaku pada manik karamelku yang melebar. Aku seperti tengah dibawa untuk menyelami kenangan. Waktu terasa berhenti dan aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki. Aku melihat bibirmu terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini terasa mudah ketika angin membawa rasa percaya jika kita bisa kembali bersama seperti di waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku tidak sempat mengubah ekspresiku ketika obsidian itu mengarah padaku. Menatap tajam seperti ingin menguliti dan aku juga memiliki tatapan mematikan seperti itu.

Ia berbicara padamu dan aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya diantara kita pagi itu.

"A…ayo kita pergi."

Lalu kau meraih tangannya untuk melangkah ke gerbang megah bertuliskan 'Yokohama Gakuen'. Sedangkan aku masih harus melangkah sejauh lima ratus meter untuk menjangkau sekolah dari kalangan menengah kebawah.

Oh ya aku lupa bercerita.

Dari selentingan yang kudengar Hyuuga Hinata telah menambatkan hatinya pada seorang _Price of School_ bermarga Uchiha. Pemuda sama yang diceritakan olehmu ketika musim semi, saat aku melontarkan perkataan yang tidak seharusnya. Kejadian tadi cukup membuktikan bahwa selentingan itu bukan hanya sekedar angin belaka. Namun benar adanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Idenya muncul menjelang ospek dan saya tulis persis setelah ospek itu sendiri selesai, dan untuk plotnya tercipta saat mentor memberikan waktu tujuh menit untuk intropeksi malah saya gunakan untuk merangkai plot ini. Maafkan daku T^T Saya lagi menggila sama lagunya Kalafina-Sprinter jadi aya gunakan di fict ini. Alasannya, Sasori selalu melarikan diri. Gitu deh haha

.

 _Nunnally, 11 September 2016_


End file.
